


Spaces Between Us

by bitchslaplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a One Direction Song, Break Up, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Spaces by One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslaplouis/pseuds/bitchslaplouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's going to be the first to say goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Between Us

“Sorry I’m away from my phone right now but you can leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible!” Beep.

Monday 16:32 “Hey, it’s Liam. Give me a call back.” Beep.

Wednesday 22:07 “Hi it’s Liam again. Haven’t heard from you in a couple days. Call me back.” Beep.

Thursday 9:44 “Me again. Just wanting to talk. You weren’t serious last week, were you? Please. Call me.” Beep.

Thursday 23:55 “Y/N, where are you? Please.” Beep.

Saturday 1:41 “I am so sorry okay? Just talk to me. Please. I know I messed up! I AM SORRY! PLEASE Y/N STOP IGNORING ME!” Beep.

Saturday 1:58 “Okay so I think I might be kind of drunk but please just call me… I miss you.” Beep.

Saturday 13:26 “I fucked up and I know that and I’m sorry for last night. But please let me explain everything. I want to talk to you. Please. I love you.”

Saturday 18:12 “I miss you, Y/N.”

Text from you to Liam, Saturday 21:39 “Stop calling.”

“You know, you’re going to have to talk to him eventually,” your best friend, Niall, said. “He’s fucking mess right now.” You two were sitting in his apartment, drinking and watching chick flicks (currently the second Princess Diaries movie) and avoiding Liam. Well, you were avoiding Liam. Niall had had lunch with him this morning and he apparently looked like utter shit.

“No, actually I don’t have to do anything. I talked to him last week. It’s not my fault he didn’t get the message.” You finished your beer quickly and threw it in the trashcan next to the TV and Niall passed you a new one before kicking you softly.

“He was shitfaced when you did. You gotta talk to him again.” You waved him off and turned up the TV. Niall dropped it and you guys spent the rest of the night idly drinking and watching movies until you fell asleep on the couch, your feet in his lap. Which meant that you woke up with a lot of aches and pains.

After a quiet and achey breakfast, you headed back to your place in your clothes, misshapen and raggedy after sleeping in them. And you found Liam outside your door.

“How long have you been here?” You asked quietly, trying not to look at him.

“Since I got your text last night,” he answered, his voice strained. You took a long look at him, seeing the dark bags under his eyes and the paleness of his face and the aura of desperation and exhaustion surrounding him.

“Liam…”

“You told me to stop calling. So I wanted to talk in person,” he explained. He didn’t step toward you though, and Liam was never one to keep his distance. He stared at you for a long time, long enough that you were becoming uncomfortable. “So… uh… where were you all night?”

“Niall’s.”

“Did you sleep with him?” He blurted, his face reddening.

“Excuse you?” You squeaked. He stared at you, his dark eyes pained, waiting. “Niall is my best friend,” you finally said, your voice deadly quiet. “And even if I did sleep with him, it’s none of your business anymore.”

“And why’s that?” he asked.

“Because we’re broken up!” You shouted, finally losing your temper. Liam’s face contorted and he looked like a puppy you’d just kicked for no reason. You buried your face into your hands, unable to look at his pain and sadness for a second longer.

Dating Liam had been wonderful for so long. He was everything anyone would want in a boyfriend: attentive, romantic, caring, and great in bed. But he was also gone. A lot. Yeah, you understood it. His job took him everywhere around the world. He was constantly traveling but he was so busy while away that it was pointless for you to go with him. There had even been a solid month where you only saw him over video chat. That wasn’t a relationship. You loved Liam, with all your heart, but you couldn’t keep playing this game. Unfortunately, you couldn’t have chosen worse timing. Liam was home for two months as of last Saturday when you two met up so you could break up with him.

It hadn’t gone so well though. You were so nervous about it that you agreed to go to a bar with him after dinner and he was so happy to spend so much time with you that he got way too drunk… So when you finally got up the courage to say something, he was really too drunk to remember.

“What happened to us?” Liam asked, his voice so tight and sad that you wanted to cry at the sound of it. His head hung forward and his shoulders were hunched… You weren’t surprised to see him forcing a smile. That’s what Liam did. Whenever he was close to tears, he forced a smile to his face and tried not to blink to keep any tears from escaping.

“It’s been happening for a while… The spaces between just keep getting deeper.” Your throat was tight; you were always one to respond to Liam’s emotions. Not wanting to do this, you couldn’t even look at him directly.

“It’s harder to reach you,” he tried to explain. “Even though I’ve tried.” You wished you could explain; but you were speechless and didn’t know why…

“I don’t want to be the first to say goodbye,” you said through the lump in your throat. “But I have to be. Please… Leave.” You crossed your arms over your chest, staring at the ground with burning eyes and watching as his sneakers scuffed at the floor. He stepped away from your door finally, his gait slow as though he wished you’d call after him. But you didn’t. When he was far enough away, you finally stepped forward to unlock your door. And he called after you.

“I won’t forget every single promise we ever made, Y/N,” Liam said, his voice surprisingly clear.

“Goodbye, Liam.” Your voice was soft but you knew he heard you. Entering your silent, dark apartment, you let the tears escape, leaning against your closed door until you heard the door to the stairs open and close. He was really gone. And even though you knew it would hurt, you hoped that you would never forget this place…


End file.
